My Special Miracle
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Completed. Kagome, hurt by the murder of her father, tries to commit suicide to escape her pain. Can InuYasha try and stop her from doing it? Rated T for suggestive themes.
1. First Day, New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (although I wish I had his plushie) .

Note: This is a remake of the first chapter of My Special Miracle.

My Special Miracle

Chapter 1: First Day, New Friend

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my first day of high school and I hate it all ready. Everyone probably knows what happened to me. Well, except for Miroku, since he's been gone all summer._

_I never wrote about this yet, so I guess I will now. About a week ago, my father was shot and killed trying to rescue me from a bunch of thugs. They kidnapped me and tried to use me as ransom for their evil deeds. Dad came in and rescued me, but was shot in the back. He managed to run me back home, then collapsed on the floor. An hour later, he was pronounced dead at the hospital._

_I feel like it's might fault he's gone. If it wasn't for the fact that I was kidnapped, he would still be here alive. But he's not and I'm miserable for it. Mom and Grandpa have been worried about me and Souta, well, he's been trying to make me feel better, but it's not working. Same with Sango._

_Well, I best get downstairs and eat breakfast. Hopefully my thoughts about high school will be changed._

_Signed,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

* * *

At Shikon Hill High School…

"Hey, Kagome's here!" yelled Sango Michi, waving for her best friend to come over. "Hi, Sango! Welcome back, Miroku!" Kagome said, running to join the two teenagers. The boy, Miroku Novichen, brushed his messy brown hair with his hand and then smiled. "Hey, Kagome. Long time, no see," he said. Sango, tightening her black ponytail behind her, smiled and gave Kagome a hug.

"I didn't tell him about what happened to you, so don't worry about that," Sango whispered. Kagome nodded happily and returned the hug. The three looked at the many people of the school. "Man, a lot of familiar faces," Miroku said. The two girls nodded in unison. "I wonder if Rin is here. I haven't seen her since last year," Kagome said, looking around for her young friend. "I don't know. Maybe she's getting a ride," Sango said. "Yah, that's probably it. She almost always got a ride on the first days," Miroku replied.

"Oh, look. It's amazing you're even showing your face, Kagome," said a snotty voice. Kagome sighed. "It's amazing you haven't changed from being a snotty brat, Kikyo," she said, not even bothering looking at her face. "You're one to talk," said Kagura Shuvichi, one of Kikyo's best friends. "Oh, shut up. You're just mad cause Kagome won the Teen Singing and Dancing competition three years in a row," Sango said. Miroku and Kagome held in a chuckle.

"Hmph!" Kagura said, sticking her nose in the air. She walked off, leaving Kikyo behind. "Now look what you started, loser," Kikyo said, pushing Kagome to the ground. "Hey, what was that for?" Kagome said. "You belong on the ground, like your stupid, disgusting, old man. Who would bother trying to rescue you but another loser?" Kikyo replied, laughing cruelly in her throat.

Kagome's eyes began to water. 'Dad…' she thought, the images of the incident flashing in her mind. She tried to stand, but Kikyo pushed her down again. "Leave her alone!" Miroku said, pushing Kikyo out of anger. It proved to be a useless maneuver, as Kagome stand, Kikyo continued to push her down. She soon gave up on trying to stand and folded up to cry out her pain. Kikyo laughed in torment as she cried

"Stop it, Kikyo," said the voice of a young boy. Everyone but Kagome turned their heads to see the boy, who had long silver hair and amber eyes. "Hmph! You think you are so tough, InuYasha," Kikyo replied. "Unless you want me to tell everyone something incredibly painful about you, I would leave the kid alone," he said. Kikyo stuck up her nose and walked away.

InuYasha approached Kagome then. "It's all right, Kikyo's gone now," he said, letting out his hand to the crying girl. Kagome lifted her head to see the amber eyes of the boy. Slowly, as if afraid, she took his hand and he lifted her up. "Thank you," she said. "Man, how did you stop her from teasing Kagome?" Sango asked. "Easy. I threaten to tell one of her painful or embarrassing secrets. We're cousins, so I know almost everything about her," InuYasha said. The four teenagers laughed.

"So, what are your names?" InuYasha asked. "My name is Sango Michi. The boy is Miroku Novichen and the one who's hand your holding is Kagome Higurashi," Sango replied. Kagome blushed, now remembering that he still was holding her hand. InuYasha smiled and let go of her hand. "Are you feeling better now, Kagome?" he asked. "Um, yes," she replied, her face a light pink. Miroku laughed, giving his friend a hug.

**BRIIIIINNNNGGGG!**

The bell began to ring and the many students began to crowd into the school. "Come on, guys! Let's not be late for our first day of high school!" Sango yelled, beginning to run ahead. Miroku began to run after her, with InuYasha and Kagome running behind them.

'_Maybe my thoughts about high school are wrong.'_

Next Chapter: The Story of Sadness


	2. The Story of Sadness

Chapter 2: The Story of Sadness

'_We have the same classes! At least that's cool.'_

The four teenagers entered Room 20B, bringing in the scent of stale air and new wood. "Wow, this room feels so cool!" Sango said, wandering to a desk right by an open window. She placed down her bag, a red knapsack with blue and purple flowers, on the seat and turned toward her friends. "I call this seat!" she said, smiling. Kagome laughed while the boys smiled and chuckled a bit.

Miroku chose the seat next to Sango's while Kagome and InuYasha took the seats behind them. "Maybe we'll be allowed to sit here throughout the year," Kagome said, sitting down her yellow backpack. "That would be cool," Miroku piped up, turning to face everyone. "I'm just hoping Miss Prissy Kikyo won't be in our classes. God, I hate her guts," Sango said. "So do I," InuYasha said.

"Why are you living with her, anyway? I know you didn't live with her until now," Miroku asked. "My dad and I moved here to live with them after my mom passed away. My dad died a few weeks ago, so I was taken in by Kikyo's mom. We aren't exactly related, but her mom and my dad were really great friends in high school. I've called her my cousin ever since I met her when I was little," InuYasha explained. "Man, I feel sorry for you," Kagome said. The gang laughed.

"Well, my brothers have to deal with her too, so I'm not the only one," InuYasha said. "You have brothers?" Sango asked. InuYasha nodded. "I got two. My older brother, Sesshoumaru, and my little brother, Shippo," he said, taking out a picture of them from his wallet. "I have a little brother, too. His name is Souta," Kagome said. "I have one, too. Kohaku," Sango piped up. Miroku sighed. "I have no siblings," he said. "Lucky," said the other three, laughing.

"Um, hello? Is this 20B? Sorry, I can't really read the numbers," said a young girl's voice. They turned their heads to see a girl with black hair. "Rin!" Kagome and Sango shouted, getting up to give their friend a hug. "Huh? Kagome! Sango! Man, it's been so long since I've seen you guys!" said the girl, returning the hugs with a smile. "You're in the right class," Kagome said, laughing.

The three girls rejoined the boys, with Rin sitting behind Kagome. "You should remember Miroku, and this is InuYasha," said Sango. "Hi, Miroku! Hi, InuYasha!" Rin said, smiling. "Hi there, Rin," the boys said, returning the smiles.

* * *

"Hello, class. My name is Yurika Minachira and I'll be your English teacher for the semester. Welcome to Classroom 20B," spoke the teacher, whose red hair turned with her so that she faced the class. Everyone was either paying attention or off in their own world. Kagome was one of them, preferring to write in a notebook instead of listening to the teacher. InuYasha looked over at her with curiosity, but quickly turned back when the teacher called his name.

"Here!"

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Oh, um…here."

Miss Minachira walked over to Kagome's desk and loomed over her. "And what is so important to write that you aren't paying attention to me?" she said, a hint of cold anger in her voice. Kagome began to blush. "It's…nothing," she said, trying to hide her writings. "It must be something. Read to us what you're writing, Ms. Higurashi," said Miss Minachira. Kagome sighed, finding no other choice.

"She sat alone, waiting for his return. Although she knew he was gone. She watched him die by a blood-stained knife. His spirit was already gone, far away, into the other world. However she waited…waited forever in the spot they claimed as theirs. The place where their love peaked through to the breaking edge, the place where life seemed to be perfect. And she would continue to wait until her day of her own expiration."

The class was silent, except for the sniffles from Rin and Miss Minachira. "You wrote that?" piped up a girl. "Yes. It's a part of my story I've been writing," Kagome said, looking down at her desk with a dark pink blush. Sango clapped a bit, wiping a stray tear from her eye. InuYasha looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Well, now that we have our theatre time over, let's get our books," Miss Minachira said, walking back to her desk. Kagome felt relieved enough to smile at her friends as she closed her notebook.

_'So far, so good. Today seems to be getting better and better.'_

Next chapter: Return and Regret


	3. Return and Regret

Hey there! Ashi here and I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Yes, I know there isn't any romantic fluff or anything yet, but I'm sure you'll get a laugh out of this chapter. Let's just say for now that there will be a certain guy getting slapped. ;)

Chapter 3: Return and Regret

_'Today is great! As long as I don't see two certain somebodies again, I won't have to lose that incentive.'_

"I never knew you were such a talented writer, Kagome!" Miroku said as the five friends exited 20B and towards their next class. "Thanks," Kagome said, blushing. InuYasha smiled and Rin began to sniff again. "You have to lend me that notebook when you're done writing the story," she said. Kagome chuckled. "Don't worry, I will," she said.

"Oh, look. It's Miss Crying Writer!" said Kikyo, throwing a paper ball at Kagome's head. "Will you knock it off?" Kagome yelled, forcing herself not to look at her face. "Kikyo…"InuYasha warned. "Shut up, InuYasha. You're not the boss of me," Kikyo replied, pushing Kagome to the ground. "Stop it!" Kagome cried, standing up. "Just leave us alone!" Rin said. "If I were you, I'd stay out of it," Kikyo warned, making Rin step back a bit. She pushed Kagome again, but into the arms of a tall boy.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you here?" Kikyo asked. "To give you guys your lunch money that you foolishly forgot to get," he said. He handed InuYasha a handful of bills and coins. "Also, stop pushing this girl around or I will tell Mom…or the principal," he said, a wicked grin on his face. Kikyo took her half of the money and walked away. "Thanks, brother," InuYasha said. "Whatever. Just don't let it happen again," Sesshoumaru said, walking away.

"That's your older brother?" Sango asked. "Yep. Ol' Jerkface," InuYasha said, a low growl in his throat. "He's cute," Rin piped up. The other four teens looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Uh, maybe that should have been a thought to keep in your head," Miroku said, making everyone laugh.

* * *

_Homeroom, Class 16A…_

"Hide me!" Kagome whispered, ducking behind Miroku and Sango. "What is it?" InuYasha asked. "It's Kouga Hugara. He had a big crush on me last year and kept chasing me around. I hate his guts with a passion," Kagome explained, hoping that the brown-hair ponytailed boy didn't see her.

"Kagome! My sweet girl!" yelled Kouga, running towards her and her friends. "Crap!" Kagome whispered. "My sweet Kagome, how was your summer?" he asked, placing his arm around her shoulders. "I did fine without you," she said, pulling away from his arm and moved closer to her friends.

"I'm sure you regretted having me around all summer. I regretted not having you with me when I was in New York," Kouga said. "Yeah, I regretted something this summer. Regretted the fact that I had to see you in three months," Kagome replied bitterly. Rin and Sango held in a chuckle while Miroku whispered, "Oh, burn." He moved towards her again, but she moved back, closer to InuYasha.

"Come on, I'm sure you missed having me around after what happened," Kouga said, placing his arm around her waist. Kagome's eyes snapped while Sango gasped. "Don't ever make me relive that," Kagome said, pulling away from Kouga's invasive embrace and slapping him in the face. She ran out of the room then, leaving her stunned friends behind. "Kagome, wait!" Sango yelled, chasing after her friend.

"Ugh, I can't believe that jerk!" Kagome yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. "Kagome!" Sango cried as she caught up to her friend. "Why did he have to bring it up? I can't stand it, Sango! I can't!" Kagome cried. Sango quickly embraced her and Kagome cried onto her shoulder. "It's all right, Kagome. Shh, I'm here. Everything is fine now," Sango said quietly, rubbing her friend's back as she cried.

A few moments later, the warning bell went off. "Come on, Kagome. Everyone is waiting. By the way, nice job," Sango said, giving one of her laughing smiles. Kagome perked up and smiled. "I regret not hitting him before. Now I regret nothing," she said, and the two girls laugh.

_'Well, hopefully the rest of the day will be better…without crying.'_

Next chapter: The After School Hangout


	4. The After School Hangout

Quickie note to Ayjah: I hate Kouga myself, so that's why I made Kagome hate him. XD

Chapter 4: The After School Hangout

'_End of the school day and no return of Kikyo or Kouga. Awesome!'_

"Hey, Kagome! Wait up!" yelled InuYasha. She turned to see him and smiled. "Hi, InuYasha! What's up? I thought you had to rush home," she said. InuYasha shrugged. "That's if I don't want Sesshoumaru to yell at me. But I don't care about what he has to say. Can I walk you home?" he asked. Kagome blushed slightly. "Uh, sure," she said.

"So, what was up with that Kouga guy? What did he mean by "after what happened"? That's been confusing me," InuYasha said, looking at his friend with his curious amber eyes. "It's nothing really. I hurt my ankle a bit ago in a car accident," Kagome said, hoping that he couldn't tell a lie. "Ah, now I understand. No wonder. I guess that's why you didn't want to relive it, huh?" InuYasha asked with a laugh. Kagome giggled herself. "Yeah," she said.

Quietly, the two reached the Higurashi shrine. "Wow, you live here? This place is huge!" InuYasha exclaimed. Kagome blushed. "It's not that big. In fact, it's quite small. Our house has enough rooms for Mom, Grandpa, Souta, and me," she said, starting to walk upstairs. "Come on, I'll show you around real quick," she said, taking InuYasha's hand. The two teens blushed for a moment, then walked up the stairs.

"I've been living here ever since I was a baby. Dad and Grandpa took care of this place. Now we all take care of it," Kagome said, approaching the tallest tree on the land. "Dad said I was blessed underneath this tree, called the Gods' Tree," she said, smiling. InuYasha smiled at her, then looked towards the house. "Is your brother playing video games or something? There are a lot of loud noises from your house," he said. Kagome turned around. "Yeah, probably. Come on. I'll tell him to keep it quiet," she said.

"Shippo! What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked, looking at the light brown-hair boy holding a blue controller. "Souta invited me over to play some games, so I did," Shippo said. "You know, you're not supposed to let people in the house without Mom, Grandpa, or me here," Kagome warned. "Don't worry! I called Mom. She said it was all right," Souta piped up. Kagome gave her black-haired brother a rub. "All right," she said.

"By the way, Souta, this is InuYasha," Kagome said. "I could tell. Shippo said that InuYasha was the loud-mouthed one," Souta said. "Shippo!" InuYasha yelled, knocking his little brother in the head. "InuYasha, be nice!" Kagome scolded. "That hurt, you jerk!" Shippo said. "That's what you get when you talk about me," InuYasha said in a mutter. "All right, you two. Stop it," said Kagome, sighing. 'Just like Souta and I,' she thought.

"Well, we'll see you guys at school tomorrow," said Shippo, waving to his new friends. "Bye guys," Kagome said, smiling. "Bye Kagome," InuYasha said, turning around and walking away from the house. After they walked away, Souta turned towards his sister. "So, do you like InuYasha?" he asked. Kagome hit him on the head. "Don't ask questions about us if you don't want to end up with a lot of bumps on your head," she said, turning to enter the house. "Hey, no fair!" Souta said, chasing after her.

'_Thing is, I don't know the answer to that question.'_

Next chapter: Losing Faith


	5. Losing Faith

Quickie note to Ayjah: I don't think they ever dealt with Kagome's father in the manga or anime. I'm not too sure, though.

Chapter 5: Losing Faith

'_Already a week…but I still can't get past it.'_

Kagome felt sluggish and weak, as if she was sick. Everyone noticed, especially her friends. "Kagome? Are you all right?" Sango asked when Kagome entered into Room 20B. "I don't know," she said quietly. InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other, then at Kagome.

"Do you guys get the feeling that Kagome is hiding something?" Rin asked. Sango kept quiet as the boys nodded their heads. "I wish I knew what was wrong. If we knew, then we could help," Miroku said. "If only it were that simple," Sango whispered. "What, Sango?" InuYasha asked. "Nothing! Nothing at all," Sango said sheepishly. "Not it sounds like you're hiding something from us," Rin said, crossing her arms. The bell rang and Sango let out a sigh of relief. "We got class to go to! Come on!" she yelled, already running ahead.

* * *

"Kagome, wait up!" InuYasha said, finding his friend walking slowly down the hallway. She turned to see him coming towards her. "Oh…hi, InuYasha," she said quietly. "What's wrong, Kagome? Where is that smile that I love?" he asked smirking. Kagome blushed weakly and dropped her head. "I just don't feel good today. I don't know why, I just don't," she said in a weak whisper. InuYasha lifted his hand to her head. "You don't feel warm. Do you want to go to the nurse? I'll walk you there," he said with deep concern. "No, thank you. Let's just go to class," Kagome said. 

He pulled her hand and brought her close to him. "InuYasha?" she whispered his name as he wrapped her up in a tight embrace. "I know something is wrong. I wish I could help you out, Kagome. You're one of my best friends and I care about your happiness," he said, whispering into her hair. Kagome blushed to his words. He gently moved away from her and lightly kissed her forehead. "Tell me when you're ready," he said, letting her go. Kagome looked at her friend with surprise. "InuYasha…" she whispered again. He took her hand. "Come on. Let's get to class before the final bell," he said, smiling at her. Kagome's blush deepened as she smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome! Can I borrow your chestbox for just a moment? I just want to organize some of my stuff," Souta said, looking at his sister with puppy dog eyes. Kagome took it off of her desk and handed it to him. "Keep it," she said quietly. "Huh? But why? Isn't this your more prized possession?" Souta asked in surprise. "I don't need it anymore," Kagome said, closing her bedroom door. Souta shrugged and turn away from his sister's room. There came a knock at the door. "Hold on!" Souta cried, running downstairs. 

"Oh, hi Sango!" he exclaimed. "Hey, Souta…Isn't that Kagome's chestbox? Why do you have it?" Sango asked. "Kagome gave it to me," Souta replied. Sango looked surprise. 'That's her most prized possession. Her dad gave that to her for her third birthday,' she thought. "Well, give this to Kagome and tell her thank you for letting me borrow her notes," she said, handing Souta a red notebook. "Okay, I'll tell her! Bye Sango," he said. "Bye," Sango said, turning and running. 'This isn't a good sign. I hope Kagome isn't thinking of what I think she's thinking about,' she thought.

"InuYasha? It's Sango. Can you come over here as soon as you can? It's extremely important. Warn Rin, since I know she lives by. All right. Bye."

'_My heart is killing me…I can't take it anymore.'_

Next chapter: Emotional Love


	6. Emotional Love

Quickie note to Ayjah: In my definition, a chestbox is like a box with different sections that's long and looks like a footchest. It's based off a jewelry box I own.

Chapter 6: Emotional Love

'_If anyone was supposed to die on that day, it was me.'_

"What's up, Sango?" Rin asked as the gang gathered in her bedroom. Sango closed the door and sat on the edge of her bed. "It's about Kagome," she said. "What about her? Is she all right?" InuYasha asked protectively. "No…I think she is about to commit suicide," Sango said, beginning to break out in tears.

"What?" cried the others in unison. Rin leaned by Sango and began to wipe her eyes with a tissue. "The pain in her heart must be too great. She still blame herself for it," Sango said through sniffles. "Blame herself for what? The car accident?" Miroku asked. "No, that was a lie," Sango said. "Then tell us the truth," Rin coaxed.

"About two weeks ago, Kagome was kidnapped by a bunch of thugs. Her father tried to rescue her, but…when he began to carry her out of there…he was shot in the back. He managed to run back home with Kagome in his arms, but when they got home, he collapsed on the floor," Sango said, taking in a painful deep breath before she continued, "I heard ambulances coming up to the Higurashi house, so I checked it out. Kagome told me everything that happened…an hour later…there was a call on the phone. Kagome, Souta, and I were home while their mom was at the hospital. That's when I heard Kagome cried out. Her dad was announced dead. And ever since then, she blamed herself for what happened. She believes that she should have died that day, not him."

"And for that belief, she wants to kill herself," Miroku whispered. Rin hugged Sango as she cried harder. "It's all right, Sango. Isn't there anything we can do?" she asked. "I don't think there is," Sango cried out. InuYasha stood and opened the door. "InuYasha, where are you going?" Rin asked. "I'm not going to sit here while she goes off and throw her life away!" he said. "Wait, InuYasha! Do you…love Kagome or something?" Sango asked through her sniffles. InuYasha was quiet. "That's something I want her to hear," he said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Oh, hello InuYasha," Mrs. Higurashi said, greeting him at the door. "Stay down here, please. I need to talk to Kagome," InuYasha said, running upstairs toward Kagome's room. "Uh, okay," said the surprised woman, closing the door.

He found her with the knife and was about to give the final plunge. "Kagome, stop it!" he yelled, pulling the knife from Kagome's hand and tossing it out her window. "What are you doing here? Get out!" Kagome screamed. "I'm trying to save your life. And I won't leave," InuYasha said, staring down the tear-strained girl.

"I don't want to be saved. I want to die. I was supposed to die two weeks ago!" Kagome cried out. "No one was supposed to die on that day! None of that should have happened, Kagome. And killing yourself will just dishonor your father's attempt to save you!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome was taken back by his words. "W-why do you even care? Why won't you let me do what I want to do?" she asked through her tears. "Because no one wants to see the one they love kill themselves over a false belief," InuYasha said bluntly.

Kagome gasped. "The one…they love?" she whispered in disbelief. InuYasha embraced her tightly, afraid to let her go. "I care about you deeply, Kagome. You can say it's love or you can see it's very deep affection," InuYasha said, rubbing her back. Kagome's eyes widening, feeling the effects of his words on her heart. "Is that a proclamation?" Kagome whispered into his chest. "You can say that," InuYasha replied. She looked into his amber eyes. "You doubt me, huh?" he asked. Kagome didn't respond to his question.

Slowly, he leaned in and captured her lips. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. 'He really does love me!' she thought, closing her own eyes and kissing him back. Slowly, their lips parted and stared at each other. "Do you doubt me now?" he asked. "No…and I don't feel my pain anymore. You saved me," Kagome said, leaning into his chest again and beginning to cry.

Outside of her room, Sango, Miroku, and Rin sat on the steps, listening to what the two said. "She's safe. She's finally free," Sango whispered, wiping away some of her stray tears.

'_I feel no more pain. I'm finally free!'_

Next (and final) chapter: Summertime Fun!


	7. Summertime Fun!

Quickie note to Ayjah: No, he's not a hanyou in the story, but he has the same eyes and hair that he does as a hanyou.

Since this was demanded out of me (and also I'm bored to death), here is the last chapter of the story. I'm thinking about making a sequel to the story, exploring more into InuYasha and Kagome's romance and with some fluff with two other couples. ;)

Chapter 7: Summertime Fun!

_Dear Diary,_

_It's summertime at last! No more Kikyo or Kouga for the next three months! Although, I would love to see them flip out over InuYasha and I being a couple again. Oh well, it's better to not have them around. _

_To think, I wouldn't be writing this, if it wasn't for InuYasha. It's like he's my guardian angel. But…when he told me that he loved me, I swore I felt Dad's spirit, giving his blessing upon his words. That gave me a wonderful feeling. And when he kissed me…well, I won't go into how that made me feel._

_Uh-oh. I hear the gang downstairs. I guess I got to end this now._

_Signed,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

"Hey everyone!" Kagome cried, running downstairs to greet her friends. "Hey, Kagome. Come on, we're going to the mall," Sango said. InuYasha put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Bye Souta! Bye Mom! Be back later!" Kagome said, picking up her purse from the doorway table as she walked out the door.

"Thank you, InuYasha," Kagome said, leaning her head against her boyfriend's shoulder as they walked. InuYasha looked at her with a curious eye. "For what?" he asked. "For saving me. And for being my love," Kagome said, smiling. InuYasha smiled back, tightening his grip around her shoulders. "Hey lovebirds! We're going to get stuck in the crowds if we don't get there soon!" Sango cried out as Miroku and Rin snickered at their new nickname.

Kagome blushed, but InuYasha only smirked. "I wouldn't be talking, you guys. Sango, you can't tell me you don't like Miroku and Rin, you like my big brother," he said. The three teens blushed while Kagome began to laugh out loud. "Shut up!" said their friends.

* * *

"Today was so fun! And…if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here to enjoy it," Kagome said, leaning her head against InuYasha's chest, "And now we're alone, watching the sunset." InuYasha smiled and rub a hand through her hair. "You know…before I entered your house, I had a vision of how my life would be without you," he said. Kagome looked up at him with a curious eye. "It sucked. It really and truly sucked. I'm glad that it's not true," he said, lifting her chin so her face was level with his. Kagome smiled at him. "I am too," she said. InuYasha leaned in to capture her lips. Kagome's breath caught for a moment as she began to kiss him back.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, InuYasha."

'_I love you, my special miracle.'_


End file.
